five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Springtrap
(См.также Spring Bonnie, Adventure Springtrap, William Afton) Springtrap = |Изображение = SpringtrapCN-0.png |Тип = Аниматроник |Вид аниматроника = Кролик |Пол = Мужской |Появление = FNaF 3 FNaF: SL (кат-сцены) FFPS |Профессия = Пугать детей (FNaF 3)/Развлекать детей (Мини-игра Stage 01) |Время появления = Со второй ночи |Интеллект = Ходит по комнатам, пробираясь к офису, его привлекает смех Мальчика с Шариками}} (рус. Спрингтрап) — аниматроник, впервые появляющийся в тизерах на сайте Скотта, главный антагонист FNaF 3. Его имя во вкладке дополнений — Springtrap (рус. Пружинная ловушка). До выхода третьей части игры некоторые называли его Salvage (рус. Спасенное имущество, утильсырьё), Golden Bonnie (рус. Золотой Бонни) или Spring Bonnie (рус. Пружинный Бонни). То, что его имя — Springtrap, люди стали предполагать после того, как Скотт Коутон выложил сообщение о том, что первый бета-тест игры прошел успешно. В этом тексте были ошибки в виде повторения букв. Люди стали выписывать эти буквы, и у них получалось сообщение "My name is Springtrap" (рус. Меня зовут Спрингтрап). Это подтвердилось его именем в меню Extra. Как оказалось, в нём находится Уильям Афтон. Описание Спрингтрап не похож на других аниматроников, так как он представляет из себя костюм бледно-жёлтого, зелёного и грязно-жёлтого цвета. Имеет уши, подобно Бонни и немного вытянутую морду с чёрным носом. Внешне костюм сильно повреждён — у него обломано правое ухо, по всему корпусу имеется множество дыр, сквозь которые видны детали аниматроника, провода и кровеносные сосуды, особенно они заметны в области шеи. Также можно заметить человеческий рот, который виден во время нападения с правой стороны и более отчётливо на одной из концовок, где видно человеческое лицо, пронизанное аниматронными деталями. Его глаза всегда светятся белым. Спрингтрап изначально задумывался как второй экспериментальный образец костюма/аниматроника. По задумке у него было два режима — для человека и для эндоскелета. Это обеспечивалось за счёт пружинных механизмов по бокам костюма, которые могли складывать аниматронные детали, обеспечивая пространство для человека. В него также были встроены датчики, реагирующие на детский смех, чтобы аниматроник максимально долго мог развлекать детей. Костюм тестировался и не был введён в эксплуатацию, поскольку был опасен из-за риска произвольного срабатывания пружинных замков, переключение которых могло произойти из-за ненадёжности конструкций, или от неблагоприятных факторов окружающей среды. По пятой мини-игре можно увидеть, что Уильям Афтон убегал от душ убитых детей. Он забежал в комнату с этим костюмом и попытался в нём спрятаться, раздвинув детали аниматроника и надев костюм, но пружинные замки не выдержали из-за того, что туда попала вода. В результате всё тело Уильямa Афтонa было пронизано аниматронными деталями, которые сложились в режим эндоскелета. Уильям Афтон забился в конвульсиях, но каким-то образом выжил. Описание в книге The Freddy Files * Внешность. Изодранный желтый костюм аниматроника-кролика. * Перемещения. Спрингтрап — первый аниматроник в серии игр FNaF, не имеющий ограниченного маршрута движения. У него нет определенной стартовой позиции, он может заходить во все комнаты и даже заползать в вентиляцию. * Спрингтрап — единственный настоящий аниматроник в этой игре, и лишь он может вас убить! * Когда Спрингтрап приближается к офису, то будет красться мимо окна. Если увидите его там, соображайте быстрее! * Используйте систему звуковых сигналов, чтобы заманить Спрингтрапа в соседние комнаты, однако это не сработает, если он далеко от вас. * Спрингтрап любит пользоваться вентиляцией; если он вошел в комнату, в которой есть выход в вентиляцию, лучше ее закрыть — на всякий случай. Дважды щелкните на камеру, чтобы закрыть нужную заслонку. * Спрингтрап заходит только в комнаты, расположенные рядом с местом его предыдущего местонахождения, или в те, где есть выход в вентиляцию. Не потеряйте Спрингтрапа из виду, его очень трудно найти. Лучше всего гонять Спрингтрапа между камерами 9 и 10. Если он подойдет ближе, используйте звуковой сигнал, чтобы заставить Спрингтрапа пойти в комнату с камерой 5, а потом закройте вентиляцию. Там его можно продержать какое-то время, используя звуковой сигнал и закрывая заслонку вентиляции. Поведение FNaF 3 Начинает свой путь с CAM 10 (FNaF 3) и может пробраться в вентиляцию или продолжить идти через комнаты. Он появляется практически на всех камерах. Чтобы не допустить его появление в офисе, нужно использовать аудио-систему или же закрывать вентиляционную шахту. Ultimate Custom Night Он лазит по вентиляционной системе, пробираясь к фронтальному отверстию офиса. Он очень тихий, поэтому лучше за ним наблюдать через монитор. Хотя все равно, если он готов атаковать, в отверстии можно будет заметить его морду. Закройте перед ним дверь, чтобы защититься. Теории и предположения * Вероятнее всего, прозвище Springtrap, он получил из-за того, что Фиолетовый парень попал в этот костюм. Когда он в него залез, пружинные (spring) замки не выдержали, и аниматронные детали захлопнулись, подобно капкану, заточив Фиолетового парня в ловушку (trap). * Также фраза из трейлера "Он вернётся" относится к Фиолетовому человеку, ведь он присутствовал во всей истории FNaF. * Костюм Спрингтрапа проницаем для влаги, а в мини-играх видно, как с крыши капают капли воды. Возможно, одна капля попала в костюм, и механизм вышел из строя, раздавив Фиолетового парня. * Возможно, что Спрингтрап и Золотой Фредди были самыми первыми аниматрониками и вместе развлекали детей в самой первой пиццерии. Это можно понять по одной из мини-игр во FNaF 3, где они стоят рядом, однако, возможно, это одна из мини-пиццерий, о которых упоминает Парень из телефона. Так же Спрингтрап не мог быть первым аниматроником так как он является прототипом аниматроника-костюма, что был создан гораздо позже, более того в мини-игре "Раздай торт детям" (действие которой предположительно происходит в Fredbear's Family Dinner). * Фраза из трейлера "У нас есть место для него", возможно, относится к Фиолетовому человеку, так как души умерших детей загнали его в Спрингтрапа. * Есть теория о том, что Спрингтрап во время скримера не убивает игрока, а просто хочет попросить помощи, а главный герой умирает от страха. Это доказывает то, что у охранника проблемы с сердцем. * Также есть предположение о том, почему Спрингтрап прячется на камерах. Возможно, это связанно с тем что Фиолетовый человек внутри костюма хочет побыстрее добраться до охранника и попросить о помощи. * Возможно, он имеет программу, схожую с Фредди, и пытается быть в тени. * Возможно, постер с Пружинным Бонни, где один глаз светится, отсылка к Five Nights at Freddy's 4, на момент, где Фиолетовый парень засовывает человека, возможно, сотрудника, в костюм Пружинного Бонни. * Вероятнее всего, при виде Спрингтрапа охранник пугается и начинает видеть похожих на него фантомов. * Спрингтрап также появился в секретной катсцене после прохождения своей ночи на режиме "Golden Freddy". Нам показывают сгоревший аттракцион Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction, разговор Майкла со своим отцом и появившегося на несколько секунд Спрингтрапа. ** Майкл говорил, что его не узнали, а потом перепутали с отцом. Это может значить, что охранник-техник из FNaF:SL, который, возможно, является Фиолетовым парнем (Майкл Афтон), и фиолетовый парень-убийца (Уильям Афтон), он же сидит в Спрингтрапе - разные люди. Это подтверждает теорию многих фанатов, что Фиолетовый парень был не один. Интересные факты * Настоящее имя Спрингтрапа — Spring Bonnie. Об этом нам говорит Телефонный парень в пятая ночь. * Как ни странно, Спрингтрап один из самых популярных аниматроников, несмотря на его "ущербность". * Скотт признался, что у Спрингтрапа есть фантом. Фантом нападает при поломке вентиляции и атака у него, как у фантома, но она всё равно убивает. Можно увидеть Спрингтрапа у офиса и на камерах одновременно. Обе модели есть в меню Extra. * Это второй антагонист, у которого два скримера. Первый — Фредди в первой части игры, третий — Кошмарный Фредди, четвёртый — Кошмарный Бонни, пятый — Кошмарный Фокси, шестой — Баллора, седьмой — Веселая Фокси. * Когда Спрингтрап стоит за окном, можно успеть отогнать его оттуда. Нужно просто быстро включить голос BB на CAM 02. * У Спрингтрапа пять пальцев, а не четыре, как у других аниматроников. Это объясняется тем, что в него мог садиться человек. * Телефонный парень говорил, что есть лишь два специально предназначенных костюмов и для человека, и для эндоскелета. Один из них — Спрингтрап, и он был первым прототипом такого костюма, значит, есть костюм более надежный. ** Второй костюм — это Фредбер, так как Телефонный парень упоминал слово "Золотых", а Спрингтрап, как мы знаем из мини-игр — был золотым (как и Фредбер). Это подтверждает мини-игра Stage 01, а также мини-игра из FNaF 4. * Анимация Спрингтрапа за окном в мобильной версии ускорена. Также из его скримера убрана половина кадров. * На всех камерах у него две позиции, лишь на CAM 01 у него одна позиция, не считая камер вентиляций; на мобильной версии наоборот — на всех камерах одна позиция, лишь на CAM 02 их две. * В мини-играх после прохождения ночи воспроизводится тот же аудиофайл, в котором Спрингтрап ползёт по вентиляции. * Если Спрингтрап находится на CAM 05 и ближе, то появляется особый призрачный звук. Такой звук есть также у Фантома Фредди. * В самом начале ночи Спрингтрап не будет лазить в вентиляции. Он начнет это делать лишь с 1 AM. * Спрингтрап — единственный материальный аниматроник в третьей части. * Костюм Спрингтрапа меньше, чем костюмы других аниматроников, так как аниматроники выше людей. ** Это связано с тем что раньше это был костюм и для людей тоже. *** Скорее всего, как показал тизер "Thank You!" аниматроники одного роста с людьми. * На обоих скримерах видно, как Спрингтрап делает вертикальное движение левой рукой, словно опуская что-то. Скорее всего, так он убирает монитор с экрана. * Если внимательно взглянуть на редкий кадр из мобильной версии, и отрывок из трейлера третьей части (Там, где Спрингтрап бьется в конвусиях), то там можно будет увидеть этот один единственный кадр, в котором положение лица Спрингтрапа совпадет с положением в картинке. * Спрингтрап имеет яркие, прекрасно видные в темноте, белые зрачки. Такие же зрачки есть у фантомов. Спрингтрап и фантомы схожи также зелеными тонами в цвете. * Странно, что за столь долгое пребывание в "мёртвом" состоянии от Уильямa Афтонa остались внутренние органы, вены и тому подобное. * В мобильной версии может появиться картина Спрингтрапа без Фиолетового человека. Возможно, он изображён до событий пятой мини-игры в третьей части. |-| Афтон = Scraptrap (рус. Скраптрап, дословно Поломанная ловушка), также известен, как William Afton (рус. Уильям Афтон)— персонаж-антагонист из игры Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator и Ultimate Custom Night. Внешний вид В верхней части маски есть дыра, в которой видно человеческий череп. Выделяется чёрный нос, однако в третьей части его почти не было. На верхней челюсти всего два заячьих зуба, а на нижней челюсти зубы острые. Также отсутствует левая рука, а от ушей осталось только половина левого. Правая голень и левое бедро оголены, это отчетливо видно на редком кадре со Спрингтрапом на улице. Так же, он имеет ступни от костюма, а не эндоскелета, как в третьей части. Поведение Ultimate Custom Night Отличие Афтона в том, что у него самая простая тактика проникновения в офис. Афтон появится всего один раз за ночь, но невозможно предугадать его появление. Когда вы услышите короткий приглушённый крик и увидите, что свет мерцает, немедленно закройте правую вентиляционную шахту. На всё у вас будет менее секунды, если же вы не успеете закрыть вентиляцию, Афтон убьёт вас. Интересные факты * В титрах FFPS его назвали Уильям Афтон. По сути это так и есть, но само имя аниматроника удалось узнать только после сообщения Скотта про Свою ночь, где впервые упомянулось имя Скраптрап. До этого фанаты придумали ему разные имена: Salvagetrap или Springscrap. * Странно, но он не похож на свою раннюю версию из FNaF 3. ** А именно другая форма головы, отсуствие левой руки, дыра в голове, обычные глаза, острые маленькие зубы, более светлый цвет. *** Нельзя точно сказать причины изменения, ведь в кат-сцене SL он был больше похож на его оригинальный дизайн из FNaF 3. * На картинке со Спрингтрапом на аллее справа от него два плаката, на одном из них написано: "One night at kO..(неразборчиво)". Возможно, это отсылка на фан-игру One Night at Flumpty's. * Подобно Расплавленному Фредди и Поломанной Малышке, он говорит фразы после скримера типа: "I always come back" (рус. Я всегда возвращаюсь), "That was easier than I thought it would be" (рус. Это было легче, чем я думал) и т.д. *После убийства игрока в Ultimate Custom Night он говорит фразу "I always come back", что является отсылкой к фразе "He will come back" из трейлера FNaF 3. * Внутри него видно скелет человека. Однако в третьей части был виден сам человек. Вероятно за время пробывания тело сгнило. ** Однако по хронологии между третьей части и шестой прошло немного времени. * Его костюм похож на один из костюмов четвертой части. Но Уильям никак не мог снять старый костюм и поменять на другой. * В Ultimate Custom Night, в главном меню его имя - Afton (рус. Афтон). |-| Галерея = Springtrap Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Fnaf3.jpg|Тизер со Спрингтрапом Второй_осветленный_тизер_со_Спринг-трапом.jpg|Второй осветленный тизер со Спрингтрапом Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Teaser Trailer (2).avi.gif|Скример из трейлера fnaf3g.gif|Уильям Афтон бьётся в конвульсиях в костюме Спрингтрапа. Момент из трейлера Springtrap в главном меню.jpg|В главном меню FNaF 3 Five nights at freddy s 3 leaked gif by double tarts-d8i6r1k.gif|Анимация Спрингтрапа в главном меню FNaF 3 2015-03-03 00004.jpg|Спрингтрап у входа в офис FnaF3_(9).png|Смотрит через окно в офис Jhhjhjhjhj.png|То же самое, но полностью SpringtrapJumpscareFromLeft.gif|Скример Спрингтрапа из-за двери SpringtrapJumpscare.gif|Скример из вентиляции Extra_Springtrap_1.png|В Меню Extra Springtrap_Slide_Gif.gif|Проходит перед носом игрока, смотрящего в планшет Springtrap Walk Gif-0.gif|Проходит за окном офиса Springtrap_Slide_2_Gif.gif|Анимация Спрингтрапа в дверном проёме Spring_trap_3.jpg|Первое изображение Спрингтрапа в файлах игры Spring_trap_2.jpg|Второе изображение Спрингтрапа в файлах игры D93e961e9be692f8787a8e26874461c4.jpg|Третье изображение Спрингтрапа в файлах игры SpringtrapInVent1.png|На вентиляционной камере 11 SpringtrapInVent5.png|На вентиляционной камере 12 SpringtrapInVent13.png|На вентиляционной камере 13 SpringtrapInVent6.png|На вентиляционной камере 14 SpringtrapInVent4.png|На вентиляционной камере 15 FiveNightsatFreddys3_2015-03-05_16-03-20-379.jpg|Осветленная газета после прохождения Шестой ночи, на заднем плане видна голова Спрингтрапа CAM8 Light on-0.png|На Камере 08 (со светом) CAM_09_Light_Off.png|На Камере 08 (без света) 589.png|Перед скримером SpringtrapCam04A (1).png|Камера 04 146.png|На Камере 02 295.png|На Камере 01 189.png|На Камере 07 FIVENIGHTSATFREDDYS3.EXE_0x9A104144.png|В главном меню FIVENIGHTSATFREDDYS3.EXE_0x9C6523BE.png|То же FIVENIGHTSATFREDDYS3.EXE_0xB22C77E0.png|То же FIVENIGHTSATFREDDYS3.EXE_0xB7800B8C.png|То же Springtrap mobile.png|Редкий кадр, который появляется в мобильной версии игры 52.png|Бумажный Спрингтрап в офисе Latest.jpeg|Скришот с разработки Спрингтрапа. Можно увидеть, что находится под его костюмом XDU36W5BzyA.jpg|Модель Спрингтрапа в 3DS Max Springtrap FNaF TFF.png|Спрингтрап из книги FNaF: TFF Ringtrap.jpg|Спрингтрап на тизере "Thank You!" Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location SLSpringtrap.png|Спрингтрап в конце кат-сцены Sister_Location_-_Cinematica_final_(Springtrap).gif|Анимация Спрингтрапа в секретной кат-сцене в FNaF:SL Ultimate Custom Night SpringtrapCN-0.png|Иконка 5fa.png|Спрингтрап в офисе UCN JS - Springtrap.gif|Скример 8484.png|Спринтрап в вентиляции перед атакой ( UCN ) Scraptrap Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator 1913.png|На аллее Springtrapburing.png|В одной из концовок WA0.png|Первая позиция за столом WA1.png|Вторая позиция за столом WA2.png|Третья позиция за столом WilliamAftonEndJumpscare.png|Кадр из скримера WilliamAfton1.gif|Первый скример WilliamAfton2.gif|Второй скример WilliamNewJump.gif|Новый скример Ultimate Custom Night 102.png|Иконка UCN JS - Afton.gif|Скример |-| Аудио = FNAF 3 Звук скримера Спрингтрапа и фантомов. Спрингтрап пробирается через вентиляцию. Спрингтрап передвигается по зданию. FFPS Скример (как и у всех остальных антагонистов FFPS) center center center center center center center center UCN Afton Файл:Moan.ogg Файл:SpringtrapImAlwaysComeBack.oga Файл:William's_Screaming.oga Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 3 Категория:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Категория:Ultimate Custom Night Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи FNaF 3 Категория:Персонажи FFPS Категория:Персонажи UCN Категория:Аниматроники FFPS Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Аниматроники Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location